Ghost Of You
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: AV: Kirsty at the Channard Institute sees a strange person, a ghost-like woman and having strange visions that seem to revolve around things she cannot be sure but feel might have to do with the Cenobite, can she figure these out before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Blue Kitsune: Hey Everyone, how's r favorite Hellraisers, nothing much here on my end but I manage to work out the kinks on my new story, with some help from and also like to give thanks to Laura101 for her support, this is dedicated to all PinheadxKirsty fans, please enjoy and also reviews would be nice, no flames though, t-hee.

* * *

The Ghost of You

Chapter One

* * *

Kirsty did not know how much time has passed since the whole incident at her father's home but she knew it hadn't been that long, probably a day or two when she was brought to the Channard institute. She was sitting alone in the Spartan like room that she was in. It was so white and there was no splash of color anywhere in this place.

It had such a cold presence that seem to leave her void and deprived of any cheerful emotion, probably to drain her until she was without hope or life at all.

Such a warm hearted welcome. She looked to the bars over the window and thought how this must feel for a bird trapped inside a cage with no exits to escape from. She felt more like a prisoner than someone who just went through a traumatic experience in their life but then after what she told them they must think she might have a few screws looses in the head.

It had only been about an hour when she had finished talking with the two doctors and that detective who came by and ask her more questions. He still didn't believe a word she said even when it was the god honest truth.

But what would they know, they had not seen what she saw, the horror she witness inside that house. They thought she was making it up.

They'd be terrified out of their wits if only they knew the real truth, that there were really such monsters that existed and appeared from within what seem like a normal puzzle box, like the boogeyman that hides under the bed and waits to come out and take you away. As a child she had thought those were frightening, but they were nothing compared to these. They were feeble, petty imitations. No horror that human beings had invented to scare themselves came anywhere close to what she saw. Vampires, aliens, werewolves, ghouls, they were all nothing. Stories made up to hide the real fear.

The terror that came in the darkness, the one that everyone knew about, and everyone forgot. Only sometimes, waking up between dreams, did the full realization hit. And even then it was seldom remembered, and if it was remembered it was dismissed the next morning. The knowledge couldn't survive in daylight. But at night sometimes people glimpsed the truth. That they weren't alone and that they shared the world with them.

Oh yes there were such beings that were to be afraid of and yet these fools dared to think she was making them up like she was some sort of crazy person?!

She wanted to scream at them to stop being such idiots and get their heads out of their asses but she told herself to calm down. The last thing she needed was to really look like a raving lunatic and have them decide to extend her stay here longer and she certainly didn't want that.

So she decided to just answer them as best she could until they had enough and finally left, leaving her to collect her thoughts about the events that took places 24 hours ago.

She was watching it rain outside her window and wonder how this could happen to her family. It seems too horrifying to be real. She almost kept expecting to wake up and find it had been one bad dream, a nightmare she could get over.

So much had happened in the short time since her father had decided to move into that house. There had been so much blood; the bodies that were there had been real, the resurrection of her uncle Frank as a grotesque creature without skin only to later use her father's…

"Oh daddy…" She could feel her eyes watering up as she thought of how she found his body in the upstairs room, lying there on the floor with no skin and the look of agony on his exposed face.

How could Frank and Julia do that to him, his own wife and brother? How could they just kill him in cold blood?

All this passed through Kirsty's mind in a matter of seconds. She didn't need to reason it out. She knew. It was easy; Uncle Frank couldn't have cared less for his brother, he just wanted to save his own hide and did whatever it took as he didn't mind blooding his hands and even had Julia help him out.

Kirsty could not forget the lustful look in her eyes whenever someone mentioned Frank's name, looks that should have been reserved for her husband. Or the way she stared dreamily at Frank's picture when she thought no one was watching. The signs had been right in front of her and she only pretend not to see them for her dad's sake.

Julia was even willing to help him by any means necessary, bringing him those men to have the life sucked right out of them by her undead lover just to make him whole again.  
She should have known what Julia would do it to her father once Frank was nearly restored, to get rid of him once and for all.

Oh if she were alive right now, she would have strangled that bitch's scrawny neck.

_I hope her and Frank are burning in the bowels of Hell right now_, Kirsty thought bitterly although the Hell she figured the two were in was probably the one with those Cenobites.

The ones that claim to be explorers of farther regions, watchers of the unknown, the hunters that come from within the shadow.

The ones who were called forth into the human world, and who had another world of their own. They'd been called different things in different ages, but their true nature always came through. The Cenobites said they were called demons, angels, whatever people called them over the centuries when summoned.

They are said to sometimes grant pleasure to those who seek it but they always asked for something in return, usually more than you could afford for it was your very life they desired most.

It didn't really matter, to her they were absolutely frightening because they had only one purpose in mind and that was to inflict pain onto others in the worst possible ways unimaginable.

They preyed on humans. When people lost time, they were responsible. When people disappeared, they were laughing. People who got into their world usually didn't get back.

They had power. Trying to get a good look at them-or trap them-was always a bad idea. Even being too curious about them could kill you.

She shuddered and tried not to think about it. Kirsty turned her head away from the window and listened to the rain as it continued to hit the pane, making soft pitter-patter sounds on the glass.

She closed her eyes and remembered how it rain just like this ten years ago on her mother's funeral. It had been one of the saddest days for her as she and father and other people, friends of her parents who heard the sad news of Lily Cotton's death.

They were all dressed in black, holding up black umbrellas and everyone there was crying and looking on in sorrow as the priest spoke while the casket was being lower into the ground. She remembered him saying about how God had taken her departed soul into his open embrace and let her into heaven to embark on a new life above them.

But now that she thought about it, what if there was no such thing as heaven? Yet those Cenobites had been real and took Frank and Julia but they also taken her daddy away to a place that seemed far worse than Hell.

Now he could never go to heaven and join mommy. He would be forced to spend the rest of his days in hell, to remain in that terrible dark place although he done nothing to deserve it.

She clenched her fist, feeling her nails digging into her palm until the blood came out. It was all Frank's fault! It had been his whole fault for ruining their lives. She wished that Frank had never found that box, wished he had never come back and had stayed where he belonged with those Cenobites, burning for his sins. But wishing has never gotten her anywhere and now here she in a psychiatric ward where they were thinking she had gone crazy and probably had a hand in those murders.

_God why me?!_ She couldn't help but think of all the times as a child when she was sad and her mom or dad would come to comfort her but now there was no one who could, no, her mommy and daddy were gone and she was left all alone with no one but herself. She curled into a tight ball, pulling her knees up against her chest and whimpering slightly to herself.

"I'm so sorry daddy, I'm so sorry for letting this happen to you, I so sorry…" She continued to mutter this as she lay down and her tears stained the pillow, feeling guilty for all that went on. She hated not being able to do a thing about it because her father was far from her reach and she couldn't help save him from those monsters. She went to bed with tears wet on her cheeks and thoughts of her father in her mind.

Kirsty had only been half asleep when she heard a strange sound right outside her door, someone singing. She opened her eyes slowly and wondered who could it be that was up this late.

"Hello? Whose there?" She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She could still hear them singing and seemed to be coming from outside her room, "Who's out there?" She got out of bed to check outside the small pane window on the door, seeing nobody in the hall -- but why did she hear them still laughing then?

_Only one way to find out._ She, to her utter surprise, found the door unlocked which confused her as weren't the doctors suppose to keep their patients in but then she probably should be thankful as this gave her a chance to roam outside to find where the noise was coming from.

She walked down the hall looking around and listening for any sound, trying to pinpoint the source of the singing. It seemed to be right down the corridor and as Kirsty made a sharp turn, she found herself at the end and saw a set of stairs leading up to the next floor.

But as she stared, she seemed to see the person looking down from the top step. It was a woman to be precise. She was probably around her early twenties yet couldn't be much older than her but was wearing what look like a long white nightgown that looked old and of not a familiar style. Her hair was long and ruffled and she wore a blank expression on her face and her skin was glowing in the faint light.

"Hi there, what are you doing up so late?" The girl said nothing, she just kept staring at Kirsty and Kirsty thought to try a different method, wondering why she was even doing this, "Are you lost, do you want me to take you back to your room?"

Again she said nothing and Kirsty couldn't help but think if this was one of those loony who like to parole the halls aimlessly up until someone from the night shifts showed up and take them back to their rooms, locking them away for the night. But she saw no nurses or any doctors here and it seem like it was only just the two of them here in this empty hallway.

Kirsty stared at her watching as the woman remain where she was, not moving and was trying hard not to be scared of her. She kinda gave her the creeps as she couldn't shake the unease feeling as she looked up into her eyes and saw how empty they seemed just staring down at her.

But whether or not she should be wary about her, she should try and help take her back to her own room and see to it that she doesn't hurt herself in the process.

"Come on, don't worry I won't hurt you I—" She heard something and whirled around. She saw nothing behind her but when she turn back to look up she saw the woman was gone.

She vanished.

What the, hadn't she, where did she go? Kirsty had no idea where she might have run off to but she decide to go and find her, hoping she wouldn't do something crazy and went up the stairs and started looking around to see if she find where she went off to.

She waited and listened and wasn't long before she heard something. It sound like there was music playing, like a piano and was coming down from the hall. What the? This was getting really weird?

Wasn't everyone suppose to be asleep and who would bring a piano to a psyche ward was beyond her and despite how she wanted to follow wherever the woman was, curiosity got the best of her and she went to go check it out. She kept walking down the hall, looking for any signs of where the music was and also of the woman herself.

It wasn't long before she reached another dead end but there was a door there. The music was getting louder and seemed to be coming from behind it. Also she heard that singing again.

Maybe, she thought the girl snuck in here but why? All the way to the door her heart was thudding wild disapproval. Her body seemed to have more sense than she did. No-don't-no-don't, no-don't-no-don't, her racing pulse said.

She could feel her pulse in her wrists and throat as well as her chest. God, don't let me run away, she thought.

Her palms were tingling. Her stomach felt sick. She took hold of the knob, turning it slowly and flung the door open.

She found herself in another room but this time saw that the woman was there and humming softly while she played. She listen to the soft tap of the keys and the woman's voice, so soft and soothing, a haunting melody that drew Kirsty in. She felt like a little child listening to one of her mother's lullaby who made her worries and fears disappear and only wished to listen to her singing.

_Now sleeps the crimson petal, now the white;_

_Nor waves the cypress in the palace walk;_

_Nor winks the gold fin in the porphyry font:_

_The firefly wakens: waken thou with me._

_Now droops the milk white peacock like a ghost,_

_And like a ghost she glimmers on to me._

_Now lies the Earth all Danae to the stars,_

_And all thy heart lies open unto me._

_Now slides the silent meteor on, and leaves_

_A shining furrow, as thy thoughts in me._

_Now folds the lily all her sweetness up,_

_And slips into the bosom of the lake:_

_So fold thyself, my dearest, thou, and slip_

_Into my bosom and be lost in me._

The woman then finished and Kirsty was thinking she would then leave but then she watched as her fingers ran across the piano once again but this time was playing a different tune, a melody Kirsty didn't recognize until she realized it was the same one that she had heard from the puzzle box!

No, no! Kirsty was feeling her heart was racing and the thudding became a screaming.

No, don't. Don't-don't-don't____

Kirsty continue to listen while felt herself back against the wall, wanting to reach for the door, but couldn't find the knob as the woman continued to play unaware of the bad memories it was bringing up for Kirsty.

Don't think about it...don't remember, the voice in her mind whispered. Nobody can make you remember. Stay safe behind your walls, or else...

But it was already too late, the images were in her head, the Cenobites, seeing the one with his face pulled back and putting his fingers in her mouth while she screamed, the one with the pins saying, "Please no tears, it's a waste of good suffering…"

God no, no stop, make them stop! Kirsty didn't even realize she was shouting though she could hear the words 'Don't, stop, no they'll come if you play that, they'll come for us!'

Kirsty found the knob and tried turning it but the door wouldn't open, it refused to budge. Kirsty's shouts were becoming screams of despair as she was now stuck in this room with this mad woman, listening to her play that song and looking around wondering if they were going to show up.

God, stop, make it stop but the woman did not take heed of her and refused to stop playing and Kirsty closed her eyes hard, praying for it to go away.

Kirsty tried to scream. She couldn't, the words seem to be stuck there but in her mind they were loud and clear.

STOP!!!!!!! She could hear them ringing out when she finally open her eyes again and found she back in her room and lying on top of her bed.

What the?! Kirsty looked around confused finding herself back in her room. What was going on? Hadn't she been down the hall a while ago but how did she end up back here? Did she sleepwalk or something?

She ran a hand through her hair and trying to figure out what was going on. She found it very odd and tried to think; to retrace what happened but the strangest thing was she barely recalled anything. She knew she went to investigate something, hearing somebody that was down the hall and then following it to where she enter the room and that was all she could recall. The rest was a little fuzzy and nothing else seem to be coming back to her as she stared at the ceiling pondering what just happened.

How weird but what could it mean? She try to shake it off, telling herself it couldn't be that important, "It must be the stress…it must be getting to me." She said just to reassure herself as she went to lie down and tried get some sleep. She didn't know if she could but eventually her eyelids grew heavy and a few seconds later, manage to go into a dreamless sleep where she manage to not think about her uncle, Julia or the Cenobites.

But little did Kirsty know that the person, the woman she thought was from the earlier dream would be a frequent guest of hers at the Channard Institute and she would have bigger problems to face along the way?


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Kitsune**: Hey gang, just finished writing up the second chapter for Ghost of you. I hope everyone enjoy so please read and review.

Kirsty Cotton: Blue Kitsune does not own the movie but if she did she would have totally rewritten some of the other Hellraiser along with her best bud Laura101.

**Blue Kitsune**: Thanks Kirsty and here have a plushie (hands a Pinhead plushy to Kirsty).

Kirsty takes it and hug it close.

Kirsty: "Thanks B!" And runs off with her new plushie

**Blue Kitsune**: Anyone else wants some plushies of Pinhead, well please review then!

* * *

Chapter Two

Kirsty's stay at the Institute was far from being pleasant as she sat alone in her room and doing absolutely nothing for the last five days.

Five days, more like five years she thought. It seem like time passes more slowly in this ward as things took their snail-like pace, people coming and going as they please, the wacky ones doing whatever they feel and twice she saw a naked woman streaking down the hall with orderlies after her. As for Kirsty herself, she kept seeing the same doctors and that detective guy with his questions again.

They really need to get some better lines as she grew tired of hearing them say, "Come now there's no such thing as…" or "Kirsty tell us what really happened and no more of these silly nonsense of Cenobites and such?" Or her personal favorite, "For god sake, you can't really expect us to believe something like monsters from another dimension or whatever, so stop the fairytale business."

Fairytale, yeah how she wish it were like that then she could somehow find a way to get rid of the monster, rescue her dad and live a happy ever after life. But the problem was she didn't believe in them, never have and probably never will after what she been put through.

This was reality and yet her world had been thrown through a crazy turn of events when coming face to face with real live demons that appear out of what seem like an ordinary puzzle box. But now she knew better. Oh she learned her lesson very well and won't would not make the same mistake again.

Appearances can be deceiving and even the smallest thing carry the biggest surprise inside. Yes she knew from her recent terrifying experience of what laid within the box, that demons were real and were hiding and lurking in the shadows just waiting to spring forth and capture someone to bring to the other side of their realm.

Kirsty tries not to think too much on it because it only made it hard for her to sleep at night, thinking back on what happened at her father's home or how close those Cenobites were in taking her with them along with Uncle Frank and Julia. She couldn't help but think they might still be here, waiting and watching her from the shadows.

She wasn't sure if it was being here had been such a good idea as she was starting to think she was losing it herself, losing touch with reality the longer she stayed here. She felt like time was dragging itself more slowly than the norm as she would find herself doing the same thing over again as the days went by.

She would wake up around seven in the morning; the nurses coming by to check on her and bringing her breakfast. They ask how she's feeling and she tells them she's ok when really she's not and wants to scream it loud cause she sick of being treated like she was a crazy person when she knows she's not.

She wish they stopped coming by as she didn't know how much more she could take seeing them with the fake smiles plasters on their faces. How it made her hate this place even more, the nurses pretending to be nice and telling her that everything will be fine, handing her some pills that she's not sure of what but takes it anyway as there was no way they would leave not without seeing her take the drugs first. After she does this to satisfied them, she watch them leave and then would wait for the doctors to show up and start asking her the same personal questions, to analyze her thoughts before they left hours later.

She then spend a few minutes being bored out of her skull and then wait for dinner to arrive and then at around nine, or at least when the lights go off, she goes to sleep and waits to get ready to start her day all over again.

Same typical routine, when was she going to get out of here, haven't they got all they need from her and yet she had a feeling they wouldn't be letting her out anytime soon not with the crazy story she kept telling them. And where would she go? She no longer had a home and her boyfriend Steve hadn't even come by to check up on her.

He doesn't call to check on her, no letters were send from him, she even keeps hoping he comes by to help spring her out but after five days of waiting and not a word from him she began to realize he wasn't going to drop by or see her.

Probably decide to go and ditch her, that jerk.

But who could blame him, after all the weird shit that happened, it was probably best to get away before it somehow manage to come back and drag him down, to cut his losses. He didn't need to have a crazy loon for a girlfriend.

Yeah should have figure something like that might happened. So much for the relationship they had. They have been together for only a couple weeks and then he decides to up and leave her. And to think she had thought him a nice sweet sensible guy who could be the one for her. Somehow she should have figure something like this was bound to happened and to be honest Steve and her haven't really been that close even when she move in with him to cement the relationship they had yet that hadn't been enough.

Now she was here alone and had no one to turn to, no shoulder to cry on or let her know everything will be fine.

_Don't think about it, don't think about it because then you'll start crying and feel bad and bring the bad memories again and we don't want that right? Just think of something else, someone else other than Steve._

She laid on her bed looking at the ceiling and try not to picture her ex but then something else took its place and was of the beautiful woman in the white nightgown, the one she saw the first night she was here.

It was strange for a dream it had seem real as she remember hearing music and going down the hall to find where it was coming from. She had try to retrace her steps but when she went to the same hallway where the door should have been, there was nothing there but a wall. There didn't seem to be any door at all.

How very odd, maybe she had dreamt it or something but still her thoughts kept revolving around the woman and left her wondering who she was.

She would like to say something to the doctors but was not sure how they would react. She still wasn't sure to put her trust in them as they kept her locked in this place and refuse to believe her story. But what if maybe "the dream woman" hadn't been real like she had thought.

There was something about her that didn't seem right but wasn't in the same category as the other crazy loons here, no there had been some air around the woman that intrigued and unnerved her at the same, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand as she thought of how she look upon her with such an empty expression and yet there was in her eyes that was trying to communicate with her but what that she couldn't figure out.

Kirsty couldn't really put her finger on it but the woman had definitely did not look crazy, she just looked sorta…sad and lost, misplace perhaps…what was it to make her feel like that.

Kirsty sigh to herself and turn on her side. She had no idea what she was thinking, she wasn't a doctor and didn't have idea what her diagnosis was but can't get her out of her head. Who is she? Why was the woman so sad, what is it that made her this way, to feel so out of place…?

It was all she could think about, trying to figure out the mystery of this stranger and whether she might run into her anytime soon. The woman hadn't showed up over the past few nights and when she try to leave her room, the door had been locked which kept her from furthering her search which struck her as odd and left her very confuse.

Weird, very weird. Was it just she or did something about this place really seem off…?

Kirsty wished she could find out more about the mysterious woman, maybe her name for starter and see where that might lead. She was not sure why she was getting all obsess about it and have no real clue to who she was and barely even known the woman, just saw her down the hall and into the piano room, at least she think she was in a piano room or may not have been. She hadn't heard any piano playing either which probably meant there was no piano so it was possible that none of it was real.

_Whatever I guess it might have just been a dream maybe..._yet she couldn't really shake it off as she went to sleep, trying hard not to think too much and fallen into a somewhat unease sleep.

* * *

Kirsty was not sure what happened, thinking one moment she was lying in bed and then when she open her eyes she found herself on top of a roof only to find it was the roof of the Channard Institute.

_How did I get up here? _Kirsty looked around, no one else was out here and was only herself. But it didn't stay that way for long when she heard the door being thrown open and saw the woman from before running out and then shutting the door behind her. She seem to be much different now, her hair a mess and falling in her terrified face.

She seem to be on edge over something, but what?

Kirsty saw her walk towards the ledge where she was and standing there for a moment before she took something out hanging from her neck and holding it in the palm of her hands. The woman opened it and a small melody began to play, the sound soothing and it made the woman calm, a small smile appear on her pale face while tracing her finger inside it, her lips move and utter something but Kirsty couldn't hear.

Kirsty try to get a closer look at what the woman was staring at but before she got a chance to see what it was, they heard the door open and the two whirled around at the same time.

But when Kirsty did she saw only darkness, endless darkness and saw it all around her. She couldn't see but then she heard the woman's scream, so loud and piercing it made her head hurt and she herself was screaming as well.

Kirsty woke with a start, her heart hammering, and feeling like she was short of breath. Dear god, it had seem so real, she looked around and found she was in her room again much to her relief.

_God what a nightmare_... She then look to her watch and saw it was a quarter to midnight. Kirsty sigh and try to relax, she plop her head on the pillow and close her eyes for just a moment trying to relax. She then heard something but didn't really take any notice and think it was the rain pouring outside her window.

At first it was faint but then the voice got louder, overcoming the noise of the rain and sounded like someone was singing in her head.

A familiar one at that she thought knowing she heard that voice somewhere and finally decide to see who it was. However when she opened her eyes she saw no one in the room but herself and looking to find nothing out of place but she could have sworn she felt someone had been in here.

Could it have been, she saw something out of the corner of her eye and turning right away only catching a glimpse of a silhouette passing by. She couldn't tell much from how fast they moved from sight but somehow deep in her gut she knew who that person was and quickly got out of bed and get her shoes on.

It's her, the woman from before! Kirsty was sure it was, there was no doubt in her mind, it had to be. She open the door, finding it unlocked again like the first night, very weird, but didn't dwell on it as saw the woman walking down the hallway and somehow had the feeling she was to follow her.

Where was she going, that's what Kirsty was thinking as she went after her, trying to keep up with her as the woman continue to make different turns along the way until she saw her stop in front of another door and was looking in.

Kirsty stood beside her and then she peered in too to see a girl about a year or two younger than herself, with long blond hair who was sitting cross leg on the floor and working on a jigsaw puzzle, fitting the wooden pieces in. She watched her and didn't even hear someone approaching until she felt someone tap her shoulder and nearly freak as she whirled around and saw was the doctor that had been dropping by in her room and checking up on her along with Dr. Channard.

"Geez Kyle you scared me." She was almost relieve to see it wasn't some orderly who might have thought she escape her room or something.

Kyle smiled in apologetic matter, "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"That's ok, actually it was…" but when she turn her head she found the woman gone, ok what the, where did she go?

Kyle noticed the confused look on her face, "Kirsty is everything all right?"

She turn back to him and nodded, "Um sorry, it's just I'm having a hard time sleeping is all, you know trying to get use to here and all."

"Well it's only been a couple days and I guess even you must still be trying to adjust to here."

Kirsty didn't say anything as she didn't like what he meant, it almost seem like he was telling her she was going to be staying here longer than she hope. She look back to the room where the girl was and then heard Kyle speak to her.

"Sad huh? She's been here six months. A complete mystery. No family. No visitors. She's completely alone. A nurse named her Tiffany."

"What's her real name?" She looked back in and saw the girl still working on the puzzle pieces, putting the wood bits together and making it form into some sort of box. Kirsty shudder inwardly as she watched and hope Kyle didn't notice.

"She never speaks. All she does is solve puzzle. All the time. Dr. Channard feels it may be a good thing. Maybe beneath her withdrawal, she's putting something in order."

Or open doors, she hadn't realized she said it out loud but Kyle look to her questioning, wondering what she meant by that as she walk back towards her room. Kyle followed behind her. As she stood inside her room she saw Kyle pull something from his pocket.

"Here Kirsty take these, these should help." He held the pills to her and Kirsty look to him, "Kyle, I'm not crazy." She didn't give him a chance to speak as she shut the door and walk back towards her bed and lay down. She sighs to herself, wondering what was going on with her.

Had she simply imagine the woman then, the first night it seem like it was like a dream and Kyle hadn't seen her but she had, so what did that mean? Had she been following some sort of illusion or could it be it was a…. no no that can't be, there's no such things as ghost, ghost don't exist.

But then she had thoughts demon didn't either until she saw the Cenobites so maybe just the possibility that she might have just come in contact with a live spirit yet what did it want from her.

_Ok but why am I the only one who can see her, what does that have to do with me?_ She wish she had some idea why this was happening.

She should have realize she should have been more careful with what she was thinking as she heard the venting of the radiator began to make noises.

_Great so much for getting back to sleep now._ She listen as the pipe continue making loud hissing sounds along with something scrapping against the wall.

**Scrap, scrap… **it continue to make that sound even when she closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears trying to shut it out but could still hear it. What was going on, what's happening.

She opened her eyes and they widen as she stared at what was on the other side of the room, the source of where the noise had been coming from.

_Oh god, oh god, no, no…_

There lying on the ground beside the words he just wrote, a man with no skin but she knew who that was.

Daddy.

She stared at him and could not look away, she was unable to as she looked at him, seeing the horror of what her uncle Frank had done to him, having taken his skin and left him like this.

_Oh god, no, daddy, no it can't be, it can't be!_ She closed her eyes tight. When she open them her father was gone but the words still remain.

She got up and walked over there slowly, her eyes wide and unblinking as she made her way and saw the words up close.

_**I AM IN HELL**_

_**HELP ME**_

She reach out to press her finger against it and felt it was warm and sticky and brought it to her lips. It taste of blood and Kirsty quickly pulled herself away.

Oh god…. It was definitely a sign from her father, her daddy was in Hell and he was asking her to save him.


End file.
